PTL 1 discloses an auto-loading type feeder including a tape detection sensor that detects the presence or absence of a carrier tape inserted into a tape insertion section. The tape detection sensor includes a V-shaped plate spring biased toward a tape conveyance path, and a light sensor for which a light path can be shielded by a light path shielding plate provided at the center of the plate spring. With the tape detection sensor, light is shielded from the light sensor or incident on the light sensor by the carrier tape moving the plate spring up and down, and thus it is possible to detect the presence or absence of the carrier tape.